29. Kapitel: Berufsberatung
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 29. Kapitel: Berufsberatung (im Original: Careers Advice) Die unangenehmen Okklumentikstunden bei Snape vermisst Harry natürlich nicht und als Hermine besorgt fragt, warum er jetzt keinen Okklumentikunterricht mehr habe, behauptet er, ihn nicht mehr zu brauchen, weil er die Grundlagen drauf habe und lt. Snape selbständig weiter üben könne. Dagegen brütet er während der ganzen Osterferien über das widerlich angeberische Verhalten seines Vaters in der Denkariumsszene. Deshalb ist er schlecht gelaunt und manchmal weggetreten, aber das fällt nicht besonders auf, weil auch die anderen Fünftklässler voll unter dem Stress ihrer ZAG-Vorbereitungen stehen. Schließlich spricht er Ginny gegenüber aus, dass er gerne mit Sirius reden würde. Sie will ihre Zwillingsbrüder nach einer Möglichkeit fragen. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine am letzten Ferientag die seit neuestem ausliegenden Informationen über Zaubererberufe und ihre schulischen Anforderungen studieren, kommen die Weasley-Zwillinge mit einem Vorschlag für Harry: Morgen am ersten Schultag würden sie wieder ein Chaos anrichten und Harry könne dies als Ablenkungsmanöver für ein Gespräch mit Sirius nutzen. Hermine ist entsetzt und warnt Harry eindringlich aber erfolglos davor. Vor Nervosität wacht Harry sehr früh am nächsten Morgen auf und beobachtet, dass Hagrid zu dieser frühen Stunde verletzt aus dem Verbotenen Wald in seine Hütte zurückkehrt. Den ganzen Tag über redet Hermine warnend und flehend auf Harry ein, er dürfe dieses riskante Gespräch mit Sirius nicht wagen. Wirkliche Skrupel kriegt er aber erst bei seinem Berufsberatungsgespräch mit Professor McGonagall, an dem auch Professor Umbridge beaufsichtigend teilnimmt: Professor McGonagall macht sich gegen Umbridge für seinen Berufswunsch als Auror stark und bekommt deshalb Streit mit Umbridge. Wie wäre es für sie, wenn er wenige Stunden später bei seiner unerlaubten Aktion erwischt würde? Letztendlich siegt dann doch Harrys dringendes Verlangen, mit Sirius zu klären, was er gesehen hat. Harry bricht in Umbridges Büro ein, sobald sie den alarmierenden lauten Rufen aus einem oberen Stockwerk zueilt. Per Flohpulver redet Harry durch den einzig unkontrollierten Kamin in Hogwarts mit Sirius und Remus Lupin. Beide versichern ihm, dass James trotz seiner blöden pubertären Angeberei ein guter und loyaler Freund gewesen sei und auch nie mehr zum Spaß irgendwelche anderen verhext habe, als er erwachsener geworden sei. Dann erwähnt Harry beiläufig, dass Snape ihm jetzt keinen Okklumentikunterricht mehr erteilen wolle. Sirius und Remus reagieren darauf überraschend heftig und drängen ihn, mit Snape sofort darüber zu reden: Harry müsse Okklumentik erlernen! Weil Schritte sich nähern, bricht Harry das Gespräch ab. Unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen beobachtet er, dass Argus Filch etwas aus Umbridges Schreibtisch holt und so schnell er kann wieder wegrennt. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich um Filchs schriftliche Genehmigung, nach Ausbildungserlass Nr. 29 Schüler zur Strafe auszupeitschen. Allerdings kommt er nicht in diesen Genuss: Zwar stehen die Weasley-Zwillinge umringt von fast allen Schülern, Lehrern und Geistern mitten in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses und Umbridge kündigt ihnen ihre Züchtigung an, aber Fred und George durchkreuzen ihre Pläne. Sie rufen mit einem Aufrufezauber ihre beschlagnahmten Besen herbei, geben allen bekannt, dass Scherzartikel wie das eben gezeigte Schlammspektakel künftig bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse zu haben seien. Für diejenigen, die ihre Produkte gegen Umbridge nutzen wollten, gäbe es dort einen Sonderpreis. Zum Abschied beauftragen die beiden den Poltergeist Peeves, der neuen Schulleiterin das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und Peeves salutiert erstaunlicherweise vor ihnen. Dann fliegen die beiden zum Schlossportal hinaus. Erwähnte Magische Literatur: Theorie der magischen Verteidigung en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5d